


Early morning haircut

by LexxieKra



Series: Transstuck canons [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Trans Character, Trans Dave, Transstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexxieKra/pseuds/LexxieKra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave chops off his long hair, and bro comes to rescue his hair, and sanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early morning haircut

It’s almost three am and you're standing in the bathroom, angry at the silent tears that streak out from under your avatiors. Trying to take deep breaths around the knot that had formed in your chest and stomach. you leaned against the counter and stared yourself down in the mirror, You had long, blonde hair that fell in messy curls down to your shoulders, frowning as you straightened when you could see the bump of your chest through your t-shirt. gripping the sink for support, you slid off your shades and smiled weakly at the red glare of your eyes. You thought, ironically enough, that it was the only normal thing about you. You cursed as more tears came, groping around until you found the drawer under the sink, you wretched it open and grabbed the silver scissors that rested there, Running your fingers through your hair, you raise the scissors and cut off a long stripe, leaving a short, awkward angle cut in it’s place. 

The knot inside you lessened slightly, and it did so more with each cut you made, blonde hair falling to the floor around you. By the time you had finished cutting it all off, you felt it much easier to breathe. You ran your fingers through the short, messily cut hair and smiled so hard it hurt your entire face. You started cleaning up the long tendrils of hair that where on the floor when you heard the front door open and close, the jingle of keys hitting the table letting you know it was bro.  
“You up sis?” he called, the light on in the bathroom answering him. Knocking once, he cracked open the door. The knot was back, and you felt like you were hyperventilating. Bro took in the sight of you, in pajamas, no shades, face covered in drying tears, and the sloppy, messy angles of your hair. You instantly dropped the pieces of fallen hair and put your hands on your head, trying to hide your hair and willing him to go away. He stepped forward and batted your hands away, which you let fall to your sides, face as red as your eyes, you wished you had your shades on. He sighed and cupped your head gently, turning it so he could look at the hair cut, stepping back, he smiled at you.  
“I think we can salvage this, remind me to never let you cut my hair” he tried to joke, but you were still too terrified to find the humour. He turned you towards the mirror, picking up the scissors where you had laid them and he started cutting, evening out the awkward angles. After a few minutes, he was almost done.

“So...Bro?” he asked gently, you just nodded, he finished and directed you to look in the mirror. Glancing up, the knot dissolved and you felt a swell of happiness. He had evened it out and it looked really good. You turned around and hugged him, laughing. He returned the hug, patting you on the head.  
“Looks good little man” he said, you smiled again and as you two broke apart, he helped you clean up the fallen hair and you grabbed your shades. Putting them in your room, you grabbed your blanket and burritoed yourself on the couch, bro appearing again a few minutes later carrying a bottle of apple juice, orange juice, and two plates of pizza.  
“So, Bro” you start, but he held up his hand as he took a bite  
“We’ll work out the rest later, eat up and get some rest, lil man, you look like hell” he replied through a mouth full of pizza. You knew you looked like shit, you had barely slept all month. Scarfing down the pizza and juice, you laid down on your end of the couch and within minutes, began the best sleep you had in months.


End file.
